Heroes
by imholynight
Summary: It had been years since they gave up their powers and lived separate lives, but death will bring them again once more...to be heroes. A PPG x RRB fanfic.


**Chapter 1: Eyes**

St. Cathernine University has been her home for the past few years. Well, that's not literally correct. St. Cathernine University has been one of her homes for the past few years. The first was Townsville; second Poaky Oaks; third…well, the point is; now, this is her home away from home. Cherry exited the dormitory building and took on her route towards the university gates, assured that her person is in optimum condition; not a hair out of place nor a wrinkle in her clothes.

She always did enjoy these early morning walks on weekdays. It clears her mind for the day's dealings and helps regulate her body's systems. Not to mention, this is a nice change of pace from her former town's daily mayhem. She stepped on the pavement and finally found the steel gates a bit further. She smiled. If there's something aside from this university's prodigious curriculum that she can be proud of, it's that St. Cathernine's structural and architectural aesthetic is impeccable. The street she is currently walking on is made from vintage _Masegni_. Lining its sides are tall black lampposts decorated by interlacing and intricately woven metalwork. She looked back at the gates, and although she has been attending this university for a good amount of years, she can't help but still admire the work done on it. High and imposing, it stood a mighty amount of fifteen feet, with each vertical and horizontal metals measuring for about five inches in circumference. On the other hand, while the very foundation is rigid and strong, the detailing is exquisitely delicate. Mimicking vines, thinner metals ensnared the thicker ones and ending in an array of gold metal leaves. Fastened to a gigantic thick boundary walls, Cherry felt it captures the beauty of Venice. If it's like this on the outside, don't even get her started on what is inside.

 _Ah, this is peace,_ Cherry sighed as she walked inside. No raging monsters at the start of the day, just pure, normal bliss where she can enjoy what a normal nineteen year old woman can enjoy. She's now attending one of the most competitive universities nationwide. She's been excelling in her studies, and is a top contender running for the summa cum laude of her batch. She has a paid internship with one of the leading laboratories developing scientific and technological research and equipment in various fields. With the amount she earns, even as an intern, she can pay the bills her dormitory requires, deposit on her savings account, all the while having spare money to cover her basic necessities and whatever she fancies. She is finally an independent woman. What more could she possibly want?

 _A complete family._ She stopped from her tracks. She sighed and continued her trek towards her first class, looking at her watch for the time. It read 6:30. She won't be late. In fact, she is far too early for an 8 AM class. Deciding to spend the remainder of her free time on a nice cup of warm coffee, she turned back and made a beeline towards the cafeteria.

"Hey, let's watch the Martial Arts Club's morning practice!" gushed the girl to her friend as Cherry passed them at the glass doors.

"Like totes! Have you seen that Rick? Oh God, those abs!" gushed back the friend, as they took their place in one of the cushioned seat and resumed their _oohh_ s and _aahh_ s.

Cherry shrugged it off and went inside. Greeted by the rich smell of caffeine wafting to her nose, she released a breath of relief. This is salvation personified. Promptly, she made her way towards the counter and greeted Mrs. Poppy. Mrs. Poppy is the owner of this café. She is a short middle-aged woman with a round face. Her long black hair is tied back in a ponytail. Mrs. Poppy returned the gesture with her signature kindly smile.

"The usual?" she asked in a teasing tone, wrinkles crinkling in her eyes as she smiled broadly.

"You always know me," Cherry grinned back.

"Here you go," Mrs. Poppy handed her a warm cup of espresso.

"Thanks," Cherry took the offered cup as she paid her bill.

Cherry glanced around the place and thanked God that she came in a very early time, and so could choose where she could seat. Despite being a quaint and humble place, this has been one of the most packed areas around the campus, likely due to the fact this is within the center of the university, where food is amazing and the staffs are friendly. She settled for a seat at the corner, by the window so she could view the outside, but still keep her privacy.

Cherry brought out her notes for her first class. Research Writing - Thesis Introduction. The basic principle for writing an introduction is to state already established research as your studies' background, all the while directing it to also function as "reasons" why your topic should be given a chance for an academic exploration. She sighed and closed her notes. She just can't focus today. She doesn't know what it is, but it's making her feel this sensation of readiness. It felt like her blood is rapidly coursing through her veins and her heart is heavily pounding in her ears.

 _It's familiar, though._ This feeling...it's like her body is ready to fight. Perhaps, it was just that she's been rigorously keeping up with her weekend trainings? It must be it. After all, it's not possible for her to regain her former powers, as the Chemical X has long been gone from her system after that day. Maybe, it's just that her body wants more workouts to compensate for the loss of her superhuman strength.

"That Red Flame sure do know some moves!" cheered a man entering the cafeteria to his group of jocks. Said jocks chorused in laughter and _whoots_.

This Red Flame person...she has been hearing his weird epithet since her entry in this university. It's not like she's romantically interested in meeting him. She was just curious. Rumors – actually, more like gossips from women – states that he always 'brings in the heat' whenever he fights or trains. Well, she doesn't know if it's a figurative way to phrase that someone is amazing in fighting, or those same women just found him hot. _Probably both._ That red part, though...people said that his eyes flash red whenever he makes a finishing move. _Quite disturbing if you'd ask her._

She glanced at her watch. Just ten minutes have passed. She took a sip of her coffee and quickly emptied the cup. Well, there's still quite a large amount of time for her to spend her free period. She might as well quench her curiosity and get this over with quickly. Exiting the glass doors, she once again passed the two girls she saw earlier now entering. "Billy! Let's go see my hubby's training now," demanded the girl in a cutesy voice towards the group of jocks. "Wait, Mindy..." echoed outside as Cherry left the immediate vicinity.

As she was making her way towards the open area, where the martial arts club always conduct their daily practices, she passed by a flight of stairs with a _torii_ – a traditional Japanese gate commonly found on shrines and temples. Her heart made a leap. This must be the place she was looking for, she thought as she climbed and passed the entryway. Inside is a spacious ground, minutely decorated by several bushes and trees on the side, with a Japanese building situated in a much farther area away from the space. The building – dojo – is made from what appears to be a combination of concrete walls, thick wooden pillars and weathered blue-tiled roof. The calligraphy at the front of the dojo underneath a shrine reads 不屈の意志 _–_ _Fukutsu no ishi_ – meaning "indomitable will".

This wasn't a surprise, considering the nature of the university. After all, this is an international institution, where multiple intelligences are measured and participants are sent to various competitions inside and outside the country. However, what surprised her most was the amount of people swarming what appears to be an exhibition, especially if such people are not even members of the club itself. Cherry was just supposed to take a peak of this Red Flame person, but as several people are blocking her view, she made her way towards the mob.

"Excuse me," she said as several _oohing_ and _aahhing_ students parted in the middle to reveal a broad shouldered, topless, lean-yet-packed, tanned back greeted her. The man was barefooted and only wearing his white _gi_ pants, a red cap and red sparring gloves as he made several impressive moves. He jumped five feet high in the air and made an aerial kick. The action made his cap flew several inches in front of her, revealing his short orange hair. _Thud_ , Cherry's heart pounded in her chest. He moved to pick it up, face still hidden in the shadows. _Thud._ And then their eyes met.

 _No._

It all made sense now, his epithet – Red Flame. He's not just figuratively bringing the heat into his fights, nor romancing women because they think he's hot. There are no flashing of red eyes for a finishing move. It's all literal. He's literally bringing he's fiery temper in his fights. He's out to destroy his opponents, and will set fire everything he sets his blood-red eyes on. It wasn't just her body is craving for more training. Her senses are warning her of an impending opponent, an opponent she knew all too well.

The fiery hair…

The unmistakable blood-red eyes…

"Blossom," the man whispered in a voice she recognized since her childhood…since their warring childhood.

"Brick," she gritted as she lunged.


End file.
